STRiNGS
by SilverLine3
Summary: A Steroline AU Fanfic, where the characters will come to life on Twitter and Youtube. A fashion world Diva, the Harvard Graduated Management Guru. Even though one is north the other being south, they ended up being the best friends! Two Souls, two opinions, will opposite attracts in this case?
1. Prologue- She created the twitter acct

Stefan walked into the bar, deeply engrossed in the article he was reading on his phone, when all of a sudden he bumps into this kid, whom he had been seeing around him a lot lately. More like stalking him. It was a bright sunny day outside and he had no idea, why some people have no personal life, and rather than being busy with their work, were chasing him. Paparazzis are interested in actor's life. And he ain't that.

"Sorry." The stalker said.

Stefan turned his head up, side-eyeing the kid. Judging by his look, the kid must be around 22 or maybe 23 year old. "Nevermind." He told him, and pushed him off to get in his way to the booth.

"I would like to have a booth for two." Stefan asked the waitress. "And he is not with me." Stefan said before she could misunderstood the meaning of "two". He didn't have to read the name tag on her chest to know her name. He was the regular, and he knew her on the name basis. "And Ginny, please don't let that kid come to my table." He whispered to her on the way to his table.

Ginny took him to his usual booth. "Another stalker?" She asked while putting the menu in front of him.  
"I have no idea what they want from me?"

"An exclusive maybe."

"Well, then that…. they aren't gonna get from me during my lunch hour. This is my me time Ginny. And I don't share it with people."

"Sure!" Her tone implied more than what her actual word was. Meaning, it was a sarcastic sure. "Anything to drink?"

"Just water without ice, and no sparkling water."

"The usual." Ginny smiled at him, putting her notepad in her pocket.

"You got me." He winked at her, and went back to finishing up his article on his phone.

Ginny was walking towards the counter, when she saw Caroline walking in, with the same guy, Stefan was with.

"That's like so awesome!" Caroline told him, while walking towards Ginny. "Hey, is he here? I hope not, otherwise I might have to bear his lecture on why not to be late and be on time, that makes your life better, and blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes, making noises and pulling her tongue out in a mocking way.

"Actually, he is already here."

Caroline turned to the guy and said, "Well, that's not good."

"I know." He nodded in agreement.

"Well, then we should hurry and go."

"Wait, he-"

"Oh, he is with me. Don't you worry." She waved her hand, and went towards her usual booth.

Stefan was still scrolling on his IPhone screen, when his eyes drifted up towards her direction, and he sighed in exhaustion, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"And that's how you greet your friends?" Caroline mocked her stabbed face, which made Stefan stare at her blankly.

"Friends?" He raised an eyebrow, putting more pressure on the s after the word friend.

"Yeah, he said he is your friend." Caroline said in all her innocence. Stefan couldn't keep his anger tone high once he saw that face.

"Well, he is not." Stefan's voice was calm now. "I don't even know his name. He is a stalker who has been following me for like past four days." He looked at him to talk to him straight. "Look, kid… I am not interested in whatever you want from me, so just, leave me alone. Can you?"

Caroline took her seat on the booth, opposite to Stefan.

"well, then let me introduce myself to you." The guy said pushing Caroline way to the corner so that he can have a room for himself as well on the table. "I am Malakai Parker, but in short I like people to call myself Kai. I am studying management, and I have read ALL your books, and man, I am your huuge fan, like people call it- a die hard fan. So, now you know my name. I think we can converse since we know each other's name." His smile was wide with his pearl-shiny teeth peeking out at the corner of his lip side.

"So, I guess he is joining us." Caroline laughed nervously. If she knew Stefan better, she very well knows that he is going to kill her for bringing strangers to his place during his "me" time.

"What do you want from me?" Stefan's voice was calm. He couldn't make a scene in public.

"I want you to mentor me. Take me under your wings."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you are the best."

"Well.. come to my office, if that's what you wanna talk about."

"Awesome." Kai was super excited as if on sugar or something, that was creeping Stefan the hell out.

"Can I join you for lunch then?" Kai was smiling his wide- teeth smile.

"Okay, sure." It was Caroline who answered. Stefan tilted his head and stared at her, it was more of a glare. The "me" time remember!

"Come on, he is your fan Stefan. Don't go all grumpy on him." Caroline can read his eyes, his face and mostly his every little gestures . Why couldn't she. After all the perks of knowing him for almost twenty years comes handy. Childhood friends and all!

Stefan sighed waiting for Ginny to come for his order.

"So.. you on twitter?" Kai asked him while searching his name from his twitter account.

"Nope" Stefan said which was superimposed with Caroline's "yes".

His eyes shifted to her position, getting narrowed at why the yes from her.

Her face was mixed with guilt, fear and yeah did she mentioned fear?

"I forgot to tell you…. I created on for you last night."

"My wha- my twitter?" Stefan was never the fan of putting his personal stuff on social media. That's why he has been away from it for all of his life. And now Caroline saying that she created one for him, was raising his blood temperature. "You" he laughed mostly in anger. "You created my what?"

"Do you mind if I just go to the washroom." She could see his head boiling, and it can calm, but she didn't want to hear his gibberish nonsense of why people should not put their personal stuff on internet.

"How about you just answer the damn question."

'Stefan, it's a whole world out there."

"No, no, no, that isn't a sole reason for it." Stefan was shaking his head in disagreement.

"Are you mad?" She pushed her body towards the table.

"Yes, Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad, I mean you created something I don't like, without even asking me, or taking my permission." He said while rubbing his forehead.

"I think I am not that hungry, so.. I will meet you in your office. And you have given me the appointment, so don't go back on words when I come there." Kai was not going to hang around them while they were fighting. He would have loved to see that, because fights are fun to watch for him. But, Stefan might help him earn his grade points, and that was more important. Thus, he just left them as they were.

Caroline stared at kai walking away. Thanks for busting me!

"I think I am not hungry either." Stefan put the bills on the table for Ginny, and started walking out of the place.

Caroline gulped the whole glass of water, and ran behind him. "Stefan.. I am just saying."

"Ah, I don't, I don't want to hear anything Caroline."

"Stefan, social media is good publicity tool. And you can be changing the world with words there." Running in high heels is really hard, but she did managed to pace in his speed.

"Sure, yeah.. no why not. one account can help in that."

"And anyways, I got all that in the theme, in your favorite color blue." She expectantly blurted out that she customized it for him. He turned around to look back at him, the same moment when turned back. She closed her eyes, cursing herself in being cheesy and all.

He looked at her, all his anger diminished in one flick. His eyes roamed on her.

She turned back at him. "No, I didn't say that… I just….I, uh… just forget it… just forget everything I said." Her voice was a little sad. They not being on the same wasn't new to her, but it still made her sad that her best friend was a total opposite to her.

"Fineeee." Stefan sighed in his defeat. "If that's what you want."

Caroline almost laughed at his comment. Like Stefan was agreeing on keeping the account solely for Caroline. "Get over yourself!"

"Nope, Now that's something I can't do."

"So, that was fun making your account."

"And why is that?"

"You will know it!" She had played with his page, and Stefan had no idea about that. How would he? He didn't have the username yet.

"What does that mean, Caroline?" She stared at her, stopping at his place.

"I like your socks!" She said and walked past him, walking faster to keep the questions at minimum.

"What?" He frowned. Who gives compliment for the socks. And then he realized that she was just distracting him from his previous conversation.

"Right!" He had to look into that account now.

* * *

A/N: Yep, it's here. The new fic. This is a fic across Youtube, Twitter, and the written chapters. The prologue is basically based on the video which was posted on Youtube. You can check the conversation of Stefan and Caroline on twitter at StefanStrings and CarolineStrings. There is a fanfic account as well with user ID STRiNGS_SCFic where you can get all the details and the video links. Since it was just the prologue, it's short one. The chapters will be longer and new characters will be introduced as the the story progresses. Anyways, Stefan and Caroline did conversed on twitter, where this chapter ends. If you haven't read them, you can on the mentioned accounts. Let me know what are your thoughts for this fanfic?


	2. Strings Attached

A/N: This fic includes the characters from other TV shows and fandom as well. For the video episode I would recommend to see that first before reading the chapter. The link the playlist in there on my bio :)

 **Here are character list** :

Stefan Salvatore (TVD), Caroline Forbes (TVD) Damon Salvatore (TVD), Elena Gilbert (TVD), Bonnie Bennett (TVD), Donna Paulsen (Suits), Harvey Specter (Suits), Riley Salvatore (Riley Mathews from GMW), Hanna Forbes (Hanna Marin from PLL), Nigel (Devil wears Prada), Miranda (Devil wears Prada)

* * *

The soft skin under her touch was so smooth that she thought she had clouds in her hands. She brought the leather Gucci purse right near her nose and inhaled the fragrance. She could feel her heaven right there, surrounded with the Prada shoes. "If you want change in the world, what will be your tactics?" Someone asked her, and she radiantly smiled and said, "Simple, to make the change in the world, you have to bring the change in yourself." The sound of the clap are roared in every corner.

"What else do you need madame?"

"Oooh… Oh, How about that kashmere scarf!"

She wraps the green scarf around her neck, which looks gorgeous on her. Even though, there was an annoying sound crawling in her ear, she ignores it and enjoys her reflection in the mirror.

One beep… second beep… the speed increases exponentially, and she comes out of her dreamland. Her eyes are still not opening, but she pushes herself in a sitting position.

"Please, you have to open your eyes. Have to go for the job."

Her hair is all over her face, and she combs it away turning her head towards her alarm clock.

7:30 a.m.

CRAP

She was suppose to be up at six which means she is late by one and a half hour. She jumps out of her bed, walks straight towards her Bathroom.

"Oh… my...GOD. Oh my god. What is this? How much did I drink last night? What am I gonna do now?"

She is super late. Like hell of a late, and she can't afford being late for work today. There is a meeting with Prada for her new column in her Magazine.

"Come onnnn."She is impatient for the shower to switch the temperature to lukewarm.

It took her about fifteen minutes, and she was out of her bathroom, digging up clothes in her closet. A black colored block heels, the black skirt and a jacket on top, she takes her Gucci purse, and walks towards her red colored car.

She is super chill and calm in comparison to before. Yes, she is late, but it's not like someone is going to school her for her late-coming.

"Car lady. Play playlist 'I am sexy and I know it'."

The Vogue song is the first one in the list playing in the background and she is waving with the wind blowing outside.

"I am gonna crack this column."

She has always an eye for the good fashion taste, and she must had been eight or nine years old, when the dream came in her sleep one night. A world of glamor and style. She wanted it all, not only for herself but for the whole world.

She has seen people getting their confidence from just putting some cologne on themselves. She tried it too, and it did the magic.

She became the cinderella of her world. And now her passion is to be the fairy Godmother of all those Cinderellas out there. The sole purpose of opening the Magazine. She is the Co-editor at the Str!ngs, her magazine which is very well know in the NYC. Her only agenda of her life being help the one in need with her gift.

She is Caroline Forbes, and she can bring the change and perfection in anyone.

"You have a new text message." The computer voice pops up in her car.

"Read text."

"Party's over. She is back."

She doesn't care about who that 'she' is. Whoever that is, she can't ruin her morning."

"Oh yeah.." she starts talking to the machine in her car. "If the party was 'over', so can I still do this?" she pushes her thumb on the volume button and presses it until it's up to the maximum volume.

She is still on the way to her office, while her partner in the Magazine is already pulling the car in front of their office building.

Miranda Priestley is the co-editor at Str!ngs with Caroline Forbes. She is middle aged woman who doesn't like being lose. Everything has to be perfect and she can't tolerate the imperfect people.

Their office is at the 40th floor in the 60 storey building. A burgundy fur overcoat, with the Prada purse on her right arm, her red colored six-inches shoes are making the tap on the ground.

"She is back?" Lily is almost fell from her chair.

"Yes, now chop chop people." Nigel, shouts loud and clear. "Gird your loins."  
From glasses to the magazines on Miranda's desk, everything is being set up, while the other girls put the lip gloss on. Miranda never likes laziness in her office, and what she hates the most is the ugliness around her.

"And where the hell is Caroline?" Nigel asks one of the employee.

"I don't think she is in."

"And she is neither replying to my text nor calling me back…"

Nigel straightens his spectacles and looks towards the door. "If she didn't come before Miranda, she will be in hell of a trouble."

Nigel Kippling has been working at Str!ngs for a very long time now, and is the Fashion Assistant for Miranda and Caroline.

Miranda presses the button for the 40th floor.

"I am sorry Miranda." The girl who was already in the elevator says while coming out of it. Another employee at Str!ngs. Miranda doesn't like sharing, and people fear her presence. God knows, how she managed to let Caroline be the co-editor with her as well.

"MOVE IT." Lily says jumping over the piece of rod fallen on the floor, shouting at the people coming in her way. Hurriedly she reaches at Miranda with the notepad in her hand, while Miranda drops the thick blinder in Lily's hand.

"I don't know why it is so difficult to confirm the appointment."

"No Miranda, so sorry, I actually de-confirmed-"

"Tsk tsk… Tales of your incompetence do not interests me." Her eyes scans the sheets of paper, Lily just handed her over. "Tell Simone, I am not going to approve that girl. She sent me for the brazilian layouts for clean, athletic, smiley. Instead she sent me the dirty, tired Hachi. And RSVP yes for the Michael kors party and tell the drive to drop me off at 9.30 and pick me at 9.45 sharp."

"Yes Miranda."

"And.." she turns around to face Lily. "Where is Caroline? I am assuming she is all prepared for her meeting today with Prada."

"Uh, yeah."

"Tell her to meet me in five minutes."

"Uh."

"What?"

"She isn't in the office yet."

Miranda has a poker face, giving away no emotions whatsoever. "Tell her to come to my office at once when she is here."

Lily moans in despair. "Caroline… come fast."

Caroline parks her car, and comes straight towards the entrance.

"Hello Mr. Knightly. How are you?"

"I am good, but, I think you should run. Miranda is back."

Caroline's heart stopped for a second. "What? There must be a mistake. She is suppose to be back tomorrow."

"Yeah but she is here now."

Shit!

"That's fine… I can handle her." She smiles, but her heart is beating louder now. She shouldn't worry for it, she had been working hard for weeks. One day should not change.

"Where the hell were you. Mi-"

"Miranda is back. Yeah I know." She cuts Nigel in the middle. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I texted you, and then called you but you were not taking the calls."

"I thought it was a prank. Does she knows?"

Nigel knows what she is asking, so he replies, "Yes she knows you were not here. And she asked for you."

She took a deep breath and walked towards her office room.

"Hey… Miranda. You are back. A day early." She laughs.

Miranda was busy going through the articles in the paper, when Caroline knocked at her door.

"Caroline, I didn't expect such kind of behaviour from the editor at our Magazine."

"Yeah, I know. And I agree. But, the last week was soooooo hectic, and then I had a couple of drinks last night, and then I totally forgot that-"

"that you have work to do!"

"No… no. I can never do that."

"Are you prepared for the Prada meeting today."

" is set. All is done. We are gonna crack it. I mean, that is a huuuge responsibility." She laughs nervously, while Miranda stares at her.

"This column can mean an important change in our Magazine, so a good preparation is the key."

"Well, yeah, I mean I hope everyone did the preparation. It's kind of important for the whole team."

"Encouraging words Caroline, as always." She looks at her, the bitterness in the statement.

Nigel walks into room with some of the sketches.

"Oh and you should not put the pictures like coffees filled with whipped cream on twitter."

"I, uh, I didn't drink it."

"I don't care what you did with it, but that kind of post gives a wrong impressions."

"That's not even my official account. I created it just for teasing my friend. He is kind of a weirdo, so-"

"People notices. And you work at one of the top Magazine of USA. People always have eyes on your every step."

"Sure." Caroline didn't argue. One tweet. It was just one tweet.

Nigel comes out with her from Miranda's office, and looks at Caroline with a tilted head.

"Don't give me that look."

"I told you not to tweet that."

"I was just teasing Stefan."

"So, you didn't have it?"

"Nope, it was his mocha cup."

"Anyways, let's get to work." Caroline sighs and headed towards her office room. A meditation will do the work.

The weather outside is sunny and bright, and it always look so happy with the people walking on the streets Manhattan. Stefan enjoys and have the eye for beauty. but right now he is busy in convincing the client that his company is not going to lose the money.

"Look, when I work with a company, they get the best management tactics. And right now, I am personally looking into every file. Don't worry, the deal will be yours."

"Everyone says that you are the best. But, this is kinda my first time with you."

"Well, I won't boast about the stuff I have done in the past, but you won't regret the decision."

Stefan looks at his face being tensed up. "So, question… uh. can you wear your uniform?

"I am not in the army anymore."

"Yeah… no no no. I know. But, there has to be a grace period or some shit." If he comes in the uniform, people will notice that he is serious about the deal he is trying to make. "Right? I mean, where you can wear it to formal events or something. Nope?"

"I guess, I mean technically I can wear."

"Exactly, so you mind?"

"No"

"Awesome." He hugs him, and sees his client going out of the conference room.

"That looked pretty tight up here." Mike said walking in the room.

"Ah, the things you do for the world."

Mike is one of the employee at Stefan's consultant firm. Stefan Salvatore, 27 year old, Harvard Graduate, has been working for the Woodhouse company for about two years now. While being in the business school, he published three of his books, maybe that's what attracted the companies and publishing houses towards him. Writing is his passion, and he is currently working on his fourth book on the self motivation.

"How was the meeting with the Berner's?"

"Good. They liked the proposal."

"Lunch?"

"Not today."

"Why? Are you having the lunch with Caroline?"

"No, I have to go and look into that water company's deal."

He was on his way outside when he bumped into Tanner.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore."

"Oh, hello Tanner."

"You know you gave me an awesome idea."

He never liked Tanner. Mainly because he was corrupted and Stefan didn't want to be seen with him. "About what?"

"I looked into some of the apartments and guess what? There was this one house which was available right opposite to yours. So, I took it."

Shit.

"No, I didn't-"

"My wife will be so thrilled. I am sure, she is gonna love it." Tanner said while walking away. And Stefan stood there, gawking at him.

"Fuck me…. fuck mee.. fuck me." when he doesn't like people, he doesn't like them.

Stefan was standing there, when Mike came to him.

"What now?"

"You might have to go to France."

"What?"

"There is some issue in that branch, and they want you to go and give your boosting meetings that you are so good at."

Stefan rubbed his forehead. Maybe the days off away from here, with new locality will help him and his workaholic problems. "When do I have to go?"

"Early morning tomorrow."

"Sure.. And-"

"Yeah, I will book two tickets."

"Thanks."

Stefan pulled his phone out of his pocket, and typed the message on the tweet. Lately, Caroline has not been chatting on messages and instead now she has a new obsession. Chatting on Twitter.

"Only if you will buy me the purses."

Her response. He dials her number and puts the phone near his ear. "You already have so many purses, Caroline. What's the point?"

"Hey, if I am coming to give you my company and save myself from your boring business tours. Then I need some incentives."  
He sighs. When will he ever going to win from her? "Fiiiine. But, only purses."

"Deal." She jumps at her place.

"And how is your Prada thing went, the one you were talking about on Twitter?"

"It is about to happen. Okay, I gotta go. I will see you…?"

"Tomorrow morning. I will mail you the details."

"Okay. And Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and eat something."

"Yeah.. I will. You too."

They both laughed at themselves, and how they both forgot to eat but knew the other one didn't have their lunch for sure.

By, evening he came in his house and landed on his cushioned chair. "Ah, heaven."

"Hmm… sure it is."

Damon was still wearing the tux he had for the party he just came from.

"When did you came from Rome?"

"Last night. You would have known if you were home in the morning."

"Yeah… kinda busy week."

"Someone delivered the two tickets for you a while back."

Stefan took the envelope, and checked the details. "Thanks."

"Business meeting?"

"Hmm…" Stefan opened his whiskey bottle, poured some for the two of them, and took a sip of it.

"Say hello to blondie."

"Sure, will do that."

"And, our game is still on hold." Damon was talking about the tennis game they had a few days back.

"What game? That game is finished, you cheated and yet I won."

"I LET YOU win the game." Damon's hands were in the air, with the sarcasm in his voice.

"Sure you did, brother."

Damon Salvatore is Stefan's older brother, and they always have their fun banters one or the other day.

"I am sure blondie must have cursed me, that's why I lost that last game."

"Come on, don't start now."

"I am saying the truth."

"Goodnight… because right now I don't have the patience nor the time to hear about your love for Caroline."

"This isn't love." Damon shouted

"Sure, it's not." Stefan responded while walking to his bedroom.

He took out his tab, once he changed into fresh clothes, and fell flat on his king size bed.

"Hey. I got your email." Caroline said holding her tablet in front of her.

"Why are you talking from your bathroom?" Stefan frowned at the background behind her on the screen.

"I was packing my stuff. So I was just deciding which makeup kit to take." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Caroline, don't pack too many things." His voice hinted the warning.

"Yeah, yeah… okay I have to plan a lot of stuff. Now, go sleep."

"Should I wake you in the morning?" Stefan asked before putting the call off.

"Nope, I will be ready."

Stefan switched off the Tablet and put the alarm for four in the morning.

The morning alarm buzzed for once, and he got up. He never had problem in waking up from the alarm clock. It was Caroline's section of problems.

He called her to check. "Did you wake up?"

"Yup I am almost ready. And I will meet you directly at the airport."

"Did you even slept?" Stefan's voice was hoarse because of the sleep.

"No. I couldn't. Okay now go and get ready."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Stefan was almost ready, when he took his files and put them in his bag. After about an hour or so he reached at the airport, where Caroline was already waiting for him.

"Caroline…." He stared at her with a bit of an anger. "What the hell is that?"

"My luggage."

I told you to not pack a lot of things."

"I know."

"We are not going for a month."

"I know that too."

"And still you brought two bags with you."

"Oh, you think I will take two bags if the tour is for a MONTH… you don't know me at all, silly." She smiled and put her sunglasses on.

"Oh… I know you. I just don't understand the reason behind it."

"You don't need to." Caroline said walking ahead, and he took a deep breath, and shook his head. Fun trip on its way, huh.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you liked it so far? FYI the twitter mentions on the chapter, they are the conversations which had happened on Twitter. Check out their account to see their interaction. And wow they are going for France. Don't forget to share your views on the chapter :)


	3. Pictures of you

A/N: Hey there readers. The chapter 2 is here. So it picks from where Caroline had meeting for her column in the last chapter. Stefan and Caroline had been conversing on twitter, and there are few places in this chapter where the conversation is actually related to their tweets. Go and follow them to know more back story. The following details are on my profile. Also there is a video for this chapter. You can check that out on the Youtube link provided on my profile. Enjoy the Strings world.

* * *

What's Trendy!

"And that's the column name and the layout. The column will focus on the trends that's happening today and the one that has happened in the past. It will focus on the stereotypical fashion sense and the one which is right for you. Not the the general mass, but it will focus on bringing the fashion to the individual. From street style to the formal events, the column can give you anything you will think about. What's trendy is not about the mass in bunch but about the individual who makes the mass ,what do you think?" Caroline asked the question in her meeting. It was one of those big meetings, and the one for which she prepare herself from weeks before.

"I like it. The idea feels refreshing to me." The Prada executive said.

"I knew that you will like the idea, ." Rebecca was with the Prada, and her smile said that Caroline had nailed it.

She peaked a glance at Miranda. Because she can impress anyone but her. Caroline never understood why she agreed to be her co-editor on the first place. She hates her. That's the vibe she always gets from her.

"Good, we can start the preparation for the launch of this column." Miranda said while standing up from her chair.

"We will see you in the launch party then, ." Ms. Rebecca shook hands with her and came out of the conference room.

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Caroline said.

"So you had a doubt that it will go wrong?" Miranda asked with a poker face.

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I hope you didn't." Miranda walked passed her.

Caroline was staring back at her when she got the tweet from Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore was her best friend. she called him Best of the best friend. And why wouldn't they be after knowing each other for about twenty something years. She has forgotten to keep the track of it. But, they know pretty much everything about each other.

She read the tweet, and he was asking her to come for the trip in France. His business meeting was there.

A smile came on her face when she remembered the time they made this pact of seeing the world together.

It was when they were twelve years old and they were going for a summer camp.

 _"Let's make a pact." the 12 years old Caroline said._

 _"And what will that be?" Stefan leaned back to take the support of the wall right behind him._

 _"That we will see the whole world… together. Every trip we will go to, we will make the picture book and keep the memories forever." She opened her pink colored bag, and brought out the big blinder kinda book._

 _"So, you carry that everywhere with you?" Stefan asked pointing at the giant book in her hand._

 _"Not everywhere. But, only when I go for the vacations." She dropped that book over his hand, under the weight of which he almost jerked, and she pulled out her sparkling camera._

 _"You put glitter on your camera?" The 12 years old Stefan asked with a shocked horror._

 _"Ugh, that is not important. Come here." She pulled him towards herself, and with one hand she flipped the camera, and kept the focus on themselves, making sure that the background is getting captured._

 _She nudged Stefan and said, "Smile, Stefan."_

 _And he did smiled a little._

 _That was their official first picture for the picture book._

"Only if you will buy me the purses." She responded on his tweet.

And within a minute she got a call from him. "You already have so many purses, Caroline. What's the point?"

"Hey, if I am coming to give you my company and save myself from your boring business tours. Then I need some incentives."  
"Fiiiine. But, only purses."

"Deal." She laughed. She knows how to convince him.

"And how is your Prada thing went, the one you were talking about on Twitter?"

"It was fine. The work is about to happen. Okay, I gotta go. I will see you…?"

"Tomorrow morning. I will mail you the details."

"Okay. And Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and eat something."

"Yeah.. I will. You too."

She ended the call and went to her office. That's when Nigel came in there.

"So, you are going to France?" He asked in a hush voice.

"How do you know THAT?"

"Not important. But, are you?"

"Yeah, of course. Me and Stefan always go together."

"And what about Miranda. You already got on her nerves when you came in late today. And now you wanna take break for a random holiday" He crossed his hands over his chest.

"I will take care of that, don't you worry." She shoved him away.

"Caroline-"

"Nigel, when I say that me and Stefan always go together for the trips, it means always."

"Okay, your wish. Even I would like to see how your talk with Miranda goes." He gave her the design files and went out.

[***]

"So, that way the first edition of the column will be about France's street fashion and how Prada is leading the style."

Caroline crossed her fingers in a hope that the idea will work.

"And for that you want to visit France."

"A story written from the First hand experience you know." She smiled.

Miranda was still looking in her newspaper, while Caroline stood there waiting for her response.

"Why are you still standing here?" Miranda asked her after a minute.

"You didn't say anything."

"About what?"

"About if it's fine for me to go to France."

"Caroline, when you walked inside here, you were already determined to go for this. Then, it should not be a concern whether I grant my permission or not."

Miranda was intimidating her now. "But, if you really want to know what I think, then I will tell you." She turned her head up to look at her straight. "I think it's a good idea. And you can explore the current trends going on in the France in more details."

Caroline grinned back and said, "I will be back in three days."

"I can't believe you."Nigel said once she was out of Miranda's office.

"I told you I can handle her." Caroline opened a google page on her tab, and started searching for stuff. There was a long list of items she had to make. From sightseeing to the work list, and of course her shopping list.

[***]

The flight was in the morning, and since she got up very very late last morning, she didn't go to sleep this time. She surely took a nap though. Beauty sleep and all.

She was waiting for Stefan at the terminal when he came through the entrance.

"Caroline…." He stared at her with a bit of an anger. "What the hell is that?"

"My luggage."

I told you to not pack a lot of things."

"I know."

"We are not going for a month."

"I know that too."

"And still you brought two bags with you."

"Oh, you think I will take two bags if the tour is for a MONTH… you don't know me at all, silly." She smiled and put her sunglasses on.

"Oh… I know you. I just don't understand the reason behind it."

"You don't need to." Caroline said walking ahead.

"I am hungry by the way." Caroline said when they were waiting for their flight on the JFK airport. The scheduled departure was after an hour.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"What about coffee and scrambled eggs?"

"Works for me." Caroline said while opening her purse and took out her digital camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures."

"I don't think it's allowed on the airport."

"What? I do it all the time."

"Caroline-" He started but by the time he finished taking her name she was already done with the snap.

"You done?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know I am going to take millions of pictures right?"

"Yeah… yeah I know." He sighed and followed her into the restaurant.

[***]

It was around 2 p.m. when they landed in France.

"I am so so hungryyyy now." Caroline was getting cranky with her hunger.

"Okay, don't jump. There is this Japanese restaurant in the airport, which is really good. Wanna try that?

"Anything works for me Exotic ."

They took a corner seat in the restaurant and ordered the food.

"Don't tell me you are going to take pictures of the food as well." Stefan made a face when he saw her setting up her camera.

"Of course I will take it. Stefan, why do you ask me the same question all the time?"

"Sorry, I won't ask. Because there is no point of asking you about that."

"Listen." She started. "When you will be all old and wrinkly after 10 years, and see this picture book, it will send you back to the memory lane, and then you will have a smile on your face thinking about the time right now and how you were arguing with me over taking pictures."

He smiled thinking about the scenario. It looked good in his head.

"Wait, why am I the only one old and wrinkly but not you after 10 years?" Stefan questioned.

"Because I am Caroline, and I am not getting old in 10 years."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am younger than you."

"You are just one year younger!"

"So what? It matters."

Stefan sighed and didn't bother to argue much.

"Oh, by the way Damon said hello to you."

"He is back? I thought he went for some trip or something? Or was he just lying about the trip, and was somewhere doing his booty call."

He smiled. Caroline and Damon usually are on the hate and love relationship. And their terms work on that. "He is not that bad you know."

"He doesn't take anything seriously. God knows what he is doing with his life."

"Or are you just bitter because you once tried to set him up with that friend of yours and he never called her after one day."

"She was perfect for him!" Caroline shouted. "And he made me look bad when he did that."

"Caroline, you know that he doesn't do long term relationships. Why were you trying?"

"He doesn't even do the short term relationships. And I was trying because I wanted him to settle."

"No, no…" Stefan shook his head. "You were trying because you found a project in him."

"Let me eat, Stefan."

Whenever Caroline feels like she is losing the conversation, she changes the subject. And that has been going on for almost since he met her when they were five years old.

[***]

Their hotel room was on the twentieth floor, and the view from their room looked awesome. Caroline had been going back and forth from one room to another.

"It's the same view from both the rooms." he said while his head was turning in her direction.

"No, it's different!" She said while going to the other room.

"And I am taking this one." Caroline came in his room, and declared.

"Fine, but then we won't change it later." He gave her a warning, and she nodded at once.

"So, what's the plan now?" She asked while settling up on the bed. "Ooh, it's soft."

Stefan chuckled looking at her. "What about going to the beach in the evening, and then we can wander around the city?"

"Sounds fun…. Hey where are you going?" She asked him. He was near the door.

"Going to my room."

"I am not sleepy."

"That's because you had a good sleep in the flight. But, I didn't. and I really need a small nap."

"Fineeee… let me know when you are awake."

Caroline pulled out her bag, and started to make her checklist.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I am looking at my checklist."

"What checklist?"

"Wrong question. You should be asking which one of those checklist. This one is for my shopping. The one you are taking me for."

"After the beach though."

"Sure." She was so into her note, that she didn't even say a bye to him.

"At least tell me a goodbye."

"Goodbye, and now don't disturb me."

He closed the door behind him. Caroline had planned it out all. The shopping list, the shops where they have to stop by, and the things she had to buy.

She didn't realize the time, and Stefan was already there knocking on his room.

"You are not ready?" Stefan said while coming in the room.

"What? You never gave me the time. Okay let me get ready now."

"And how long does that gonna take?" Stefan knows how much time she takes to get ready and if he didn't stand there on her head, she will make them both late.

"It won't take much… I promise."

"Give me a number."

"An hour and a half."

"You are kidding right?" He raised an eyebrow. "Half an hour."

"Now you are kidding me. Okay, how about an hour?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"Done." She agreed instantly.

"You always wanted just forty-five minutes to get ready… didn't you?" He asked.

And she just smiled. "Now, go out of my room." She pushed him out.

"I will be here sharp after forty-five minutes."

[***]

Once she was ready, they locked the rooms and walked towards the beach.

"Bonjour madam." A guy on the street greeted Caroline.

"Bonjour." She smiled and tilted her hat a bit. "I love France." Caroline told Stefan.

"More like you love French guys." Stefan said while walking with his hands in his jeans pocket. He was wearing a grey shirt on the blue jeans, with a watch on his left wrist.

"Well, one and the same thing." She said. Caroline had chosen the outfit with a black jeans over which she was wearing a light blue colored jeans shirt. And of course and brown hat on her head.

"And you didn't want to come here?"

"I never said I won't. I just stated that your meetings are boring which is a fact."

"They are important."

"Whatever."

Caroline stopped him from whatever he was going to say. "Woah." The word came out of her mouth when she saw the sea view. It looks so beautiful from this close. Stefan chuckled.

"Let's go."

 _"Beaches are my favorite. We should make a trip for Florida together for future." A 15 year old Caroline said while doing her Math homework._

 _"Let's worry about that later." Stefan said while looking in her note. "And you did that calculation wrong."_

 _"What?" Caroline stared at her book._

 _"Caroline how can you make mistakes when you are using a calculator?"_

 _"The calculator gave me this answer. Your machine is wrong." She threw the calculator in his lap._

 _Stefan sighed. Caroline was upset because of her last grade in Math and it was giving her control freak side a headache, because she never gets bad marks._

 _"Okay, let's think bigger than Florida. How about… if you give me the solution of this problem correctly, I will take you to France."_

 _"Wow, really?" She was brighter than the sun shining outside, and just because of the name of place she heard._

 _"Mhmmm. But, only if you solve it correctly."_

 _"You have gotten yourself to buy the tickets to France for me."_

 _Stefan smiled, and they went back to working on her homework._

"Thank you." She said while listening to the winds blowing and the noise of the waves rushing in their direction.

"For what?"

"For keeping the promise." She said slowly.

"Hey, we made a pact of seeing the whole world. Didn't we? And anyways it was a business trip."

"Stefan, I know you were planning for this for next month. You just got lucky and the trip happened early. So… thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said and closed his eyes to enjoy the sound of the water.

[***]

"Caroline, I thought we had talked about only the purse."

"But, . … AND THE SUNGLASS… AND THE WATCH." Caroline made a puppy eyes at him. They were standing in the Armani showroom as their deal was to get her purses and then she will join him for the trip, which was just an excuse from her to get the gifts from him.

He sighed while taking out his credit card. Caroline gets what she wants.

"By the way, tomorrow I have the meeting in the morning." He said while looking for the cab.

"That's good… because even I have some work tomorrow for my column."

"The one you are launching in your magazine?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Then let's meet after that."

"Sure."

[***]

Next day she had wandered around the streets noting down the trends going on. The different mix and match clothes she tried in the shops, and took a note in her tab. And after all the work, she was tired. Shopping can be tiring.

"You shopped again?" Stefan came in her room and he saw three more new bags.

"Well, it was for work."

"Yeah, like you need a reason for shopping." Stefan said looking at the stuff.

"Do you wanna see what I bought?"

"Later. Right now get ready."

"Why? Where are we going."

"You will see. But, please get ready fast."

Stefan took her to the Yacht later that evening.

"Wow first an evening at the beach, and now at Yacht. I LOVE IT." she exclaimed.

"I knew you will." Stefan said.

"Okay now stop using the twitter. Let's gooooo." She took his hand and pulled him towards the yacht while Stefan just smiled.

[***]

It was their last day when she printing out the photographs. From beginning of the journey to Stefan's business party, she had taken pictures of everything.

"You really gonna put that picture?" He asked looking at the one where he was talking to the waitress in the business party. Caroline was his plus one.

"I thought you liked her." She said while pasting the photograph.

"I was just talking to her."

"Yeah and blushing."

"Let's move on to the next pictures." He changed the subject because there is really no point in arguing with Caroline. "Also, I brought you something."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

And he put the wrapped box on her bed.

Salvatore Fragrance.

"Wow, it smells so good. Thanks." She put the perfume on herself and said, "The Salvatore I own."

"What?" Stefan almost choked on water he was drinking after hearing it.

"The perfume." She cleared.

"Are you taking something for Hannah?" He asked the question.

Hannah was Caroline's little sister.

"Already took one purse for her."

"Is she home?"

"You really think I will leave my house alone with her?"

"I guess you wanted to say that you won't leave HER alone in the house."

"No, I said it correctly. She would burn my house down, and I would go back to the ashes of my house."

Stefan looked at her. "So, where is she?"

"She has gone on a camp trip with her friends."

Stefan frowned.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Caroline reassured him. Just like Caroline, Stefan had known almost since she was a kid, and since she was a baby sister of Caroline, Stefan looked out for her like his own baby sister as well. Thus, overprotective and all.

"Anyways. I think you should start packing." Stefan said when he realized the stuff she bought were all outside her bag.

"Sure."

She sighed, because the trip was over and she didn't want to go back now.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? If you haven't checked the video and the tweets, you should. The conversations are there on their account. Don't forget to leave a review. Have a nice day :)


	4. Casual Greetings

A/N: Hey there, chapter 3 is here. Don't forget to watch the video episode on : watch?v=EMYsZK3ZV3k&feature=

Follow CarolineStrings and StefanStrings on twitter for daily story and their conversation based on which the story progresses.

* * *

"Maybe you would like to check it… personally." The girl says adjusting her scarf, with a tint of a smile on her red rosy lips.

His eyes are transfixed on her, and who wouldn't ask him that question. After all, the girls loses themselves in the depth of his baby blue eyes.

He gives her his best crooked smile, the one he is famous for. "Honey, if you would say it like that, how can I say no."

They walk towards the aisle, and once they are enclosed in the small square of a washroom in the flight, she is all over him.

"Time for a break." He says looking at his rolex watch.

"And you promise you will continue from where we leave?" The flight attendant tilts her head.

"Oh, yeah… I promise."

He tights his loosen tie, and heads off towards the exit terminal. Before he can come out she succeeds in slipping her number on a slip of paper in his palm.

"Call me." She says.

And he smiles.

He waits for his luggage to arrive and once it's there, he heads off towards his car. And on the way, he didn't forget to crush the slip of paper and made a ball out of it, and threw it away in the trash bin.

Damon Salvatore never goes for the same girl twice. It's rule 101 on his book. He is charming, charismatic, sexy and a total Casanova. He is also the elder Salvatore, brother of Stefan Salvatore, and owns the Salvatore Empire, which have the factories spread from Italy to Rome, from China to United States. His business is majorly in creating the hospital supplies like blood bags, incubators, and stuff like that. And that takes him to travel the whole world for the meetings with different clients. Plus, he meets new girls every single day and doesn't have to stick with one. No promises needed. One thing he had learn in his life is that no one bothers to stick in your life, so he started doing the same. He doesn't care about anyone, but his brother. Majorly because he was very young when their parents died, and Stefan was just a ten year old boy. Getting the responsibility of a kid in such a young age might make you harsh. Damon isn't harsh though. But, he knows how to make his own way and never bothers if anyone else is getting hurt in the process.

His phone rings on the road.

"Hello."

"Sir, you might get late for the party." That's his secretary, who always worries that he won't make it in time.

"Susie… I never get late for anything."

"But sir, the party is in fifteen minutes."

"I know, and what time is it now Susie?"

"07:15 P.M. sir."

"I will be there at 07:29 P.M."

"But-"

He cuts the phone and taps on the key button unlocking the silver colored car. The handle automatically bulges out of the door. He smoothly pushes it in with his two fingers and once inside the car, he rides off as fast as a racer on the F-1 race track.

As he do what he says, the clock shrieks 07:28 P.M. when he pulls around in front of the entrance.

"Nice car sir." The hotel boy says. "I will park it for you right upfront."

"Wherever you want." Damon throws the keys towards him. "It's not mine."

The boy was confused, but he doesn't know him. Before going to Denmark, he got the car from the girl he was with.

" _Is he providing a car service?" Damon asked the girl when she shoved the keys in his hand._

" _Just take it and go as fast as you can. I don't want my dad to see you and create a drama."_

" _Very bold Isobel." He smiled and gave her a small peck on her lips._

He did liked the car, but it was nothing like the blue colored Camaro he has, which is sitting in his front garage of his boarding house.

"Oh hello Mr. Salvatore." A voice stops him on his way.

"Oh hello Mr. Mikaelson."

Mikaelsons are the known family in the computer business world.

"I see you made it in time."

"I always make it in time, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Sure you do. I thought you will bring your brother with you as well."

"Oh, he had some work to do."

"I always wonder why he never joined you for the business."

That was not only Mikaelson but the whole world wondered about the same.

"Oh, he works in a management firm, and writes about stuff I don't understand. And if that's what he wants to do, I won't push him to work with me."

"Very understanding brother you are, aren't you."

"Why not… he is my only family."

"And my family keeps giving me the headaches. Now look at my daughter."

And Damon is surely looking at her, he can't keep his eyes away from beauty.

"Something happens, and she creates havoc in the world."

"Don't worry. I am sure she will forget the crankiness soon enough."

Rebecca is sitting at the bar staring at her empty glass of beer. She was trying to hit on some random guy in the party, but he plainly rejected her. And Rebecca never likes to be on the rejecting side.

"Well, hello there." Damon approaches the lonely Rebecca.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am invited to this lovely party." He takes the seat beside her.

"I meant what are you doing here… near me."

"What? Now I can't even say hello to my gorgeous associate of Prada."

"You think your flirt can take you somewhere near me?" She chuckles softly.

"Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm, my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"Shut up Damon. I don't need to hear your voice"

"At Least you know whom you are borrowing the sugar from." He takes the bottle of whiskey and two glass of shots, and starts pouring it. "Besides, you would have broken him in seconds." He had seen her flirting with the guy.

"You are suggesting I can't be gentle?"

"No, I am just saying you should find someone more durable, that's all."

"And how would that be?"

The next they know, they were opening his room in the boarding house and she was taking his coat off, ripping his white shirt wide open, and kissing each other sloppily. He teared her green dress open, and his hands were all over her body, his lips passing from the back of her neck to her jawline. Clothes were shredded into pieces, and who would have thought that he would sleep with Rebecca Mikaelson. She was beautiful and all, but her clingy behavior was famous in the society. He might regret it in the morning, but he wasn't thinking about it much at the present moment.

[***]

Damon's phone kept ringing while he was half asleep under his cozy comforter.

"What?"

He picks up the phone once he sees the name flashing on the screen : "Chatterbox Caroline"

"Why the hell were you not picking the call?" She starts shouting once she heard his voice.

"I was busy."

"Yeah, that's your excuse all the time. And if you are mad because I put the hot sauce in your meatballs then get over it."

"Oh, I am over it." Without listening to what she was about to say next, he cuts the phone and went back to sleep.

Rebecca is still there sleeping beside him.

"Morning." she says with her eyes closed.

"Morning." He says back yawning.

"Whose call was that?"

"Not important."

"Your one of those thousand girlfriends?"

Damon's flirts and sleeping behaviors were not hidden from anyone, so it wasn't a news if Rebecca knew about it.

"I won't call her that in particular."

Caroline Forbes irritated him all the time, the only reason he tolerates her is because of his brother.

 _"Okay you two, tell me who broke my vase?" Damon asked the two kids standing in front of him._

 _"I did." The 12 year old Stefan said as fast as he could have had._

 _"No, I did." Caroline said next. "He is taking the blame for me, so that you won't kill me."_

 _"Don't say that to him Care." Lizzie was one of Caroline's friend, who came to the boarding house to play with them. "Or else the demon will eat you."_

 _"Did you just called me Demon?"_

 _Lizzie was scared._

 _"There is a rumor that you don't have a soul and you are the real demon who eats the kids." Lizzie admitted shakily._

 _He turned around to see Caroline, he very well knew the source of that ridiculous rumor._

 _"Oh, I won't kill you." He could see Caroline's shoulders relaxing a bit. "I would just cut you into pieces and make you my dog's meal._

 _"Damon." Stefan took his name in a bit of an anger. "You are scaring her."_

 _"well, that's what demons do. Don't they."_

 _Caroline shrieked and cried so loud that day, it was the last time Damon joked with her._

 _"Never ever poke me." Caroline warned him._

 _"How long is your friendship going to last?" Damon asked his brother. "Because, I really can't tolerate her."_

 _"She is kind of my best friend."_

 _"And the only friend. Stefan you have to stop being a loser."_

 _"Hey don't call him a loser."_

 _"Or what?"_

 _"Or I will break your nose." Caroline made a fist and showed it to him._

 _Next Damon was on floor laughing, because it was funny to get a tantrum and a fight challenge from a kid._

Anyways, he has seen her breaking noses of many people who got on her nerves just by insulting Stefan. He admits though, Stefan is kind of lucky in his best- friend department.

"I should go." Rebecca says while getting up, and putting her clothes on.

The doorbell buzzes when he was on his way to leave her at the door.

"So, let's just not make a big deal out of it."

That was a change coming from her. He thought.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Besides, I expect you to come calling soon enough."

He chuckled. "Let's just not hold our breath."

When he opened the door, Caroline was standing there with a wide smile, which started to disappear on seeing Rebecca with Damon.

"Oh, hey Blondie." Damon says.

"Rebecca… hey… you are here." Her eyes were on Rebecca though. She tries to smile, but it looked all fake.

"Suppose I should be grateful, since you already used the bell."  
Caroline waits for Rebecca to leave, and once gone, she turns around to look at Damon.

"You… you slept with HER." She points her finger back.

"What do you think was supposed to happen?"

"Are you planning to go out with her again?"

"Nope." He opens the closet and put a black shirt on.

"DAMON… she is one of the associates in Prada, and with whom I will be working in future for my column. In this whole world, Couldn't you find someone who is NOT related to my career."

"Stefan isn't home I guess,if you are here to meet him." He ignores what she said

"Are you going to call her?" She ignores back, and continues. "Damon are you going to call her again or not."

"I don't do relationships, you know that."

"DAMON-"

"CAROLINE… no, nobody cares."

"OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY, do you even know how long it took us to settle the deal? You are going to ruin my career."

"Don't be such a drama queen. Besides, she was lonely… desperate."

"Clearly, because she slept with you."

He was about to argue, when they heard the shower noise coming from his bathroom.

"What was that?" She asks hearing the sound.

Damon opens the door to his bathroom, where they see a brunette girl taking a bath.

The smile on his face drops off once he sees her face.

"Oh, my God." Caroline's eyes widens. "Was she here when you were… you know." She imitates with her hands. "EWWWWW."

"I wasn't doing two time, Caroline, I didn't even know she was here until now."

"Take a robe, you are ruining my floor." Damon commented. She was dripping water on the floor.

"Who the hell is she?" Caroline asks.

"She is my stalker."

"Wow, you have a stalker?" Caroline turns to look at the girl. "Seriously you can do much better than him, there is nothing in him to stalk about."

Before she could say more, Damon pushes her out of the bathroom.

"Go before I kill you."

"Call Rebecca today, or else I WILL kill you."

"So how about that robe?" The girl asks when he turns around.

"You need to go, because I don't-"

"-do relationships, I know…" she took the steps forward. "But, who is asking for one?"

Damon almost forgot to blink.

[***]

Michael Kors sunglass- $170.00, Ray Ban- $160.00

Hanna tries one after another on herself and looks at the mirror, Everything looks perfect on her and now she is confused which one to take.

"Can you keep this one aside please?" She smiled at the store assistant standing on the booth.

"You might need to remove some of these." He could sense she was young and maybe doubting her about the amount of money in her credit card.

"But they are all may-be." She explains, like that could make her keep them all.

"I am sorry, but we can't hold these. They are the last items left."

"I will take them, put them on my card." Her eyes drifts towards her friend Spencer who was talking to some guy in the market.

"Oooh, did Ms. Perfect find her Mr. Perfect." She says approaching her.

"it's really nothing like that."

"Really?"  
"Really! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go for my tennis game." She see her walking away.

"What was that about?" Mona asks.

"Who knows. And by the Matt didn't even look at me in tha dress."

"That sounds totally gay, if I would have seen you in that dress kicking off in that heels I would totally be into you."

Hanna laughed at her. She is her kind of best friend. Kind of, because the mean girls don't have best friends. Not that she is one of those mean girls. Hanna Forbes is smart, intelligent, stunning and the diva of her school. The only thing she doesn't like is when people put an 'H' at the end of her name. She blames her parents, because the last H is so not lucky for her, and thus, she decided to get rid of it.

"So, dinner at my place tomorrow?" Hannah asks her friend.

"Like totally!"

They do their usual air kisses and sit into the car.

[***]

"So, how is it?" Caroline waits for Miranda to skim through her write ups.

"A black spot." Miranda says with a poker face.

"A what?"

"It is nothing new, and I expected some fresh material from you Caroline. I think you should go back and do the homework once again."

Caroline was boiling with anger, she is the co-editor of the damn Magazine, but Miranda always finds a way to make her feel lower.

"Sure." she fakes the smile, and comes out of her office.

"Arghhh… I hate her." She huffs the air out of her mouth, and goes towards her office.

"Well that didn't look good." Nigel says to the girl next to him.

"It's not new either." The girl responds.

Caroline knows people gossip about the cold war Miranda and she had been having for so long. And usually she shuts their mouth off with her actions, but today seems to be the worst one. She is already scared for getting rejected for her column, IF Damon messed up things with Rebecca, and while coming to the office, she almost tripped and broke her single piece custom designed just for her, the Louboutin heels. And now her mood is off.

Her phone was ringing when she entered her office.

"Caroline Forbes." She answered.

"Are you the owner of Forbes' house at 36th Maryland street."

"Yes, that will be me."

"Your house was caught on fire. But, your sister-"

"SHE DID WHAT?"

Caroline, was right, it's the worst day ever.

[***]

Hanna was trying something to cook, when she forgot to switch off the gas. One mistake and her whole kitchen was on fire. The grey smoke started fuming and spread across the hallway.

"oh my god. Caroline is going to kill me." She whispers to herself.

Caroline is a control freak, and her anger is out of the world, when it comes to her house and her things.

Hanna looks for her phone and calls the only person who can save her out of this situation.

"Hello."

"Hey." Stefan answers the call in one ring.

"I am screwed, I burnt the kitchen. I left the gas on and now my whole house is smelling like a burnt bacon." She is super tensed now. "I don't know what to do."

"Are you okay?" Stefan has always been super concerned about Hanna, and after listening to the burning even, his obvious concern was for her.

"I am fine."

"I will fix it."

"Are you sure?" She asks again.

"Yes Hanna, don't worry."

"Your friend is gonna kill me."

"My friend is your sister too. She won't kill you."

"Yeah, I am not sure about that."

"Hanna-"

"Don't you know Caroline's anger?"

"okay- okay. Just… calm down."

'Just fix it before she finds ?"

"Okay. Stop crying now. I will fix everything. And be safe. Now I have to go for some work, but I will make sure that it is fixed before Caroline come home."

"Thanks."

Stefan puts the phone in his coat pocket and goes to change for his photoshoot. He has been selected for 30 under 30 successful people list, and for that he had to do some photoshoots and interview. The interview is scheduled for later which is going to be aired live on television. When he told Caroline about that, she made him do some ridiculou on twitter with her. He complaint about it, but did answered all her weird question.

"Are you excited for the photoshoot?" The girl who was in charge of his clothes asked.

"Sure, why not."

"So, what's your casual outfits? You have any choice?"

"Jeans and T-shirt, sometimes a cap."  
"I think anything will look good on you." The girl smiles at him, and he chuckles.

"Do you have any girlfriend?" She couldn't stop herself in asking the question. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"It's kind of a personal question, don't you think?"

"And this interview is going to be the personal one."

"Yeah, but this isn't an interview, it's the photo shoot. Maybe you can get the answer on the interview day. IF… they asked me this particular question." He smiled gently at her.

"And what about Caroline?"

"What about her?"

"She and you look pretty tight."

"How do you know that?" He frowns.

"I have seen your interactions with her on twitter."

He tilts his head on that.

"Do people really read that?"

"Yeah… I don't leave any tweet of yours. I really love the quote of the day thing you do. It inspires me every single day."

He smiled at her again. "Well, I am glad it gives you inspiration."

If his tweets are motivating people to do some concrete work in their life, maybe agreeing with Caroline to start the twitter wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

A/N: so, how is your views about this? Don't forget to let me know :) And also do follow CarolineStrings and StefanStrings on twitter. Maybe you will get to know about their childhood memories, and how the first time they met? ;)


	5. Not so Secret-ary

The hustle bustle of the Monday afternoon is everywhere, the honking cars trying to get out of the traffic, moving slowly but steadily towards the downtown in the streets of Manhattan. People are walking with a cup of coffee in their one hand and the briefcase on the other shoulder, coming out of the subway-station and heading towards destined workplaces. It's the same old, same old Monday, and nothing is new about this morning, except for the fact that Bonnie is one of those who has to reach early and stuck in the traffic.

"Come onnnn…" She honks for the gazillion time, shouting at the driver in front of her. "This isn't good." The clock on her car system says it's 11.30 a.m. And usually the roads shouldn't be packed like this at this time of the day. But, turned out she is having the unlucky day, and the luck not being on her side on her interview day is not a good sign.

Bonnie Bennett is a 25 year old girl who has been working for The Legacy company in the small town named Mystic Falls in West Virginia. All her life, she had dedicated and concentrated only on her studies and then the job. Manhattan is kind of new, big and scary for her, but it's a place for opportunities. And it could be a new challenge, and a scope for her to learn a lot. She had saw the job description online, and submitted her resume, since she was submitted for every single job advertisements present on the Job search engine site. Although out of all the opportunities she had applied for, this one was the least she was expecting a call from. She knows the magazine Strings, it's the top fashion magazine of New York City, and even if personally she haven't read any of the editions, she had seen girls in her previous office being obsessed with the articles on it. And interviewed personally by the Editor in Chief of the Magazine herself is intriguing.

" _Hello, can I talk with Ms. Bonnie Bennett?"_

" _Yes, this is she."_

" _Hi, I am Jenna Scott, and we have your name on our system that you applied for the post of the secretary for the Magazine Strings."_

" _Uh, yes I did submitted my resume."_

" _I wanted to check if you are still available for the job?"  
_ " _Oh, sure. Yeah I am still available."_

" _That's awesome. We would like to schedule an interview with the company. Which day and time can suit you?"_

 _It was going too fast, and her heart-rate was raising higher and higher._

" _I can do it in the weekdays between 9 a.m. to 5 p.m."_

" _That's cool. I have one time slot my boss suggested. Does 12 p.m. on Monday works for you?"_

" _That sounds great."_

" _Awesome, I will send you the details of the interview and the location for the meeting in the email shortly. You can respond on that e-mail."_

" _Thanks for the call."_

" _No problem, have a nice day. And all the best for your interview."_

Within few minutes she got the details.

Interviewer- Caroline Forbes.

Time- 12 p.m. at the Olive Garden.

Interview type : Face to face.

She hurriedly looked her up on google. Caroline Forbes age - 26, a well known face in the world of fashion, occupation- The famous editor and co- founder of the Magazine Strings. Well organized, highly talented and inspired a lot of aspiring designers in such a young age. Her background says that she had a degree in fashion design from the New York design school. The more Bonnie read about her, the more she was starting to admire her. They were practically of the same age, and yet Caroline had achieved a really high goal in her life.

That was three days back when she got the schedule, and here she is, stuck in the traffic. Even if she has like half an hour in hand to reach at the restaurant, it looks quite impossible to reach in time, with the traffic, and the time she will have to put in looking for the parking spot.

"I shouldn't have come in the car."

She is somewhat right, because that might have made things a little bit easier for her. Bonnie have always been an easy going girl, simpleminded with simple goals of having a job which can provide her an efficient amount of money, and a small house to live in. Looks like she has to bid a goodbye to that dream.

Five minutes are left to twelve in the afternoon, and she is still circling the parking lot.

"I am so dead." she mutters, and out of the blue she finds the free spot.

Bonnie locks the car and runs towards the entrance.

"I have a booking here. Is Ms. Caroline Forbes already here?" She asks anxiously to the waitress.

"Yes, she is inside. Please, come with me." Even if she made it at exactly 12 to be inside the restaurant, she will be considered late for not starting the interview on time.

"This is your table. I will bring you the menu."

"Thanks."

Once, the waitress was out of the sight, she turned towards Caroline and smiled. "I am so sorry for making you wait here, I was stuck in the traffic and I am new in the city-"

"That's totally fine." Caroline cuts her in. "The traffic today is pretty bad here, and since it's the lunch time, the roads are pretty packed up. Beauty of New York City." She laughs at her, and Bonnie can feel her nerves loosen up a bit, the muscles starts to relax in her body. "Please you can have a seat." Caroline pointed at the chair opposite to her.

"Thanks, Ms. Forbes."

"Oh, call me Caroline."

Bonnie smiles at her, and scans her from tip to toe. Caroline looked like a barbie doll which got life in her and came out of her pink box. She could see her checked black shirt matched perfectly with the skirt she was wearing, her hair was was pinned up perfectly, with her red colored totes bag hanging on the right arm of the chair. Bonnie couldn't see her legs, but she could imagine a six inch high branded heels on her feet.

"So, Ms. Bennett I can see that you have worked with a cosmetic company before."

"Yes, the Legacy. I have worked there for almost four years as the secretary of Mr. Robin Fell."

"Hmm… I can see a good recommendation letter from him over here."

Bonnie smiled. Mr. Fell was generous to write so gallantly about her.

"You also have a degree in Library science. Quite an unusual choice of course, I must say."

"Yeah, science of organization… what's not to like." Bonnie laughed nervously, but by the face of Caroline Forbes, she could surely say that she is impressed.

"That's quite impressive, Ms. Bennett." Caroline said, while scanning the rest of the content on her resume.

"Fine, everything is good on your resume, but why should I hire you? Give me a valid reason and the job is yours."

The question looked fairly simple, but it got Bonnie confused. Everything is right there on her resume, and she could ask anything related to her resume, or her work experience. But, she threw the ball in her court. And Bonnie had no clue what exactly she was looking for.

She took a deep breath, and looked at Caroline. "I will admit that I don't know much about the fashion world. All of my life I have worked hard to achieve high grades in class. So, I can say that I am not only a hard working person, but also very organized. Before applying for this job, I had no idea who you are." Caroline raised an eyebrow, so Bonnie re-modeled her words. "I mean, I knew who you are, but, I didn't know much about you. So, in this four days I did my research on you, and I know that you are super organized, control freak kind of a person, you started this magazine with Miranda but, your aims are different from her. You wanted to find yourself through writing, to show the world who you really are. The girl whom people think are obnoxious but in reality, she is kind and just finding her way in this world, looking out for her little sister, who thinks that her big sis is always hard on her, a best friend who wants to protect him because she thinks that he might fall into traps of people since he doesn't fight back with the world, a girl who even though says that she hates them, doesn't hate them at all."

Caroline looked at her with her mouth open. She cleared her throat before speaking. "You got all of that on internet?"

"Nope." Bonnie smiled, because she knew she had it under control. "I got the basic information on internet, like about your school, your friends, your family. The things I said right now was all based on my instinct."

"Your… your instinct?" Caroline laughed disbelieving her.

"Yup."

"How?"

"I will give you my secret. My ancestors are from Salem, so I am pretty sure I have that witch blood inside me. So, what I am saying is, I can read faces. I get this vibe from the touch."

Caroline smiled.

"And you really think that you got everything right?"

"I think I did, but it depends on whether you will agree in front of me or not."

"Bonnie… can I call you Bonnie." Caroline said, and without waiting for her response, she continued. "I was already really impressed with your caliber written out here. But, I can also see that you are pretty good with words, and know how to impress the person. And trust me, impressing me is the toughest thing in the whole world."

Bonnie blinked at her twice. "So, are you saying…?"

"Ms. Bonnie Bennett, welcome to Strings. You are officially hired as my personal secretary."

They shook their hands, and Bonnie still couldn't believe that this happened.

"You can start from tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The advertisement wasn't officially from Strings, so how did a management company was marketing for this job?"

Caroline laughed. "So much for the research you did huh."

Bonnie looked away, smiling embarrassingly.

"Well, you are right, I didn't posted this job. Stefan did."

"Is this Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god, so my assumption was correct. He is the same Stefan Salvatore who had published these amazing best selling books. I have read almost all of his book, and they are so motivational. I am kinda waiting for his next one which is due probably by the end of this year or so."

"Well, he was pretty impressed by you too."

"Really?"

"Mhmm…"

Bonnie is elated, because it's probably the first time that someone is actually praising and noticing her work. And coming that from someone so noteworthy like Stefan Salvatore is a big deal.

"Can you thank him for picking my resume?"  
"Well, you can personally do that. We usually hang out a lot, so there might be a day when you will meet him."

Bonnie had a huge grin on her face, because it was surely a new beginning of her life in this big city.

[***]

Caroline was quite happy with decision, and Bonnie looked pretty well deserving candidate. She can read people pretty well, and in the conversation with Bonnie, she could say that Bonnie is fun, and pretty much what she had been looking for. All thanks to her best friend. She wonders what would happen if he wasn't there in her life. It might be what it is now, but still not the same. She laughed at the thought of what would have happened if she wasn't present in the park near the swing.

 _Caroline was playing with Cindy in the park with their dolls. She had created the giant sand castle, and even if it was made of sand, she wanted to live in that forever. A 2 feet tall castle enclosed in a ford with window at the top of one of the pillar section. She could see herself in that room, waiting for the prince to come and play with her. She could imagine the humble and kind prince, the most handsome in the kingdom, riding a white royal horse towards her, like the one she read about in the fairy tales. For a five a year old, she had done a pretty decent job of making such a beautiful castle._

" _What's that big mouth?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Since when did you started talking, you skunk."_

 _She could hear the vague sound of the voices coming through across the park. But, she was enjoying her play so much that she intended to ignore it._

" _Leave me alone." She heard one of the voice mumbling._

" _Why? So that you can stink more. Now get up from the swing!"_

 _That irritated her, because whoever the voice belonged to, it was giving her a bad vibe. And she was more annoyed when the other kid agreed and got up from the swing._

" _What's that in your hand? Is that a girl's bracelet?"_

" _My… my mom gave it to me."_

" _I want that."_

" _But, it's my mom's."_

" _Argue back and I will punch you, you-"_

" _I think he told you to leave him alone." Caroline couldn't resist anymore. Her mother is in the police department, and she knows there are bad guys out in the city. Probably that's where her strength was coming from._

 _They were standing in sections. At one side, there were a four kids who looked like seven years old to her, and on the other side, there was this other kid who looked like of same age like hers, but he was pretty scared. She joined him on his side._

 _The seven years old kids started to laugh at her._

" _Or what? You will rescue him?"_

 _Their laughs irritated her even more. Even if she dream about the prince, she didn't consider herself the kind of princess who needed the rescue. Maybe in her case, she would be the one who would rescue others._

" _Yes. I will." She was confident that she could take them._

" _What can you do? Huh? You can't do anything but cry like a girl. Maybe he can join you, since he is a girl too." The kid pointed at both of them._

" _Yeah, maybe that's what I will do."_

 _She cried, and shouted so loud that her shrieks could be heard across the whole city._

" _What are you doing?" The kids were panicked, and baffled._

 _But she didn't stop._

" _They are gone." A soft voice echoed in her ear. She stopped and looked at him. His hand was on her shoulder, trying to stop her shriek._

" _And that's how you save yourself."_

 _He smiled at her, which made her smile too because she had never seen anyone smiling like that before. His eyes looked like the sparkly green._

" _Thank you… for saving me."_

 _She laughed at him, not because he was thanking him, but because it was the first time that she was someone so calm even after getting bullied. Anyways she didn't like the boys in her class. Because they all were mean._

" _You don't look like someone who can be scared of those boys."_

" _I wasn't scared."_

" _Then why didn't you fight back."_

" _Because I don't fight." He said as if it was self explanatory. "But, I liked your style of scaring them away." He chuckled._

" _How old are you?" She asked._

" _Five, but I am turning six next month." He said proudly._

" _Which means you are an year older than me. Where do you go to school? I have never seen you here."_

" _Yeah… i am kind of new in the city."_

" _I am Caroline Forbes… and I will be starting St. Joseph school after the summer vacation."_

 _His eyes glowed once he heard the name of the school._

" _What?"_

" _I will be going to the same school."_

" _That is awesome.. I have to go now, but see you around, and be safe from the bullies."_

 _She shouted while running towards her friend._

Caroline laughed at the memory, because their first meeting was lame, but it's one of the best memory. That was the day when Stefan was shy, and never even told her his name, and now is the day, where nothing has changed much about him, but she can tell that the only people with whom Stefan talks about anything and everything is her and his brother.

Remember the devil and the devil calls.

She thought when his name flashed on her phone screen.

"How was the interview?"

"I loved her… Oh my god, I really can't believe she impressed me."

"Ha…. see I told you her profile is pretty amazing."

"Whatever… what are you upto?"

"I have a meeting with the editor of Vorb in about an hour."

"Oh." She frowned because he has been meeting this editor quite a lot lately. The other day he met her for a coffee, and now he is meeting her again.

"Looks like you two are hitting it off lately." She faked her laugh on the phone.

"Caroline… it's just a professional meeting."

"Where are you going to meet?"

"Southside Grill."

"That's more like a drink place."

"I know that Caroline."

She wasn't buying his casual act. The Grill is no place for "professional meets". People hang out there, or go for dates at that place. And she is having a bad feeling about all of this.

"How come you selected a place like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you usually go for coffee house or something like that."

"She suggested the place, so I thought why not give it a try."

Aha, so it was her who suggested it, and why not. Probably a best place to be more "casual" with him. She thought.

"Have fun, then."

"I will see you later."

She cut the phone, but she was worried for him. And it's nothing new for her, she has an urge to protect him since she met him. She had seen a lot of girls making a move on him, but if they want to date him, they have to get a pass from Caroline Forbes. She had a printout of the If and else statement flowchart for the girl suitable for Stefan, and no one had actually passed it. It comprises of different scenarios, drills, and the best case answers. Stefan is aware of that flowchart as well, but whenever she brings up the list of questions, he never holds her back. More like, he has no say in it, so he goes along with it.

"I need to know more about this editor." She muttered to herself.


	6. Just a regular day

A/N: A little late, but its here finally :) Don't forget to follow STRiNGS_SCFic on twitter for cut scenes from chapters, unedited conversations, and lots of behind the scene photo edits. Catch the conversation between Stefan and Caroline at StefanStrings and CarolineStrings on Twitter, and the so called flirts of DamonStrings. Catch up on Stefan's diary which might give you spoilers for upcoming chapters. Now enjoy and don't forget to comment down below :)

* * *

Life is beautiful, and when you see the intricacies hidden in every corner of the streets. Bonnie is feeling the same today, and why wouldn't she? After all, it's her first day of work in the Big Apple. Walking into the seventy floors building doesn't feel real to her, but she is standing in one of the biggest building after Empire State and Rockefeller buildings. The ecstasy is rushing through every inch of her bone, awestruck with people walking by around her. Everyone looks busy and fast, so fast that her eyes couldn't keep the track of every single person. She takes a deep breath and steps forward with the hopes shining in her eyes. However, she walks into something bigger and bumps her head.

"Ouch." She whines and put her right hand on the bump on her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

She still had her hand on her forehead when she heard the voice from her left.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The guy asked again. On any other day, she might have just smiled and walked ahead, but since it's her first day, and the anxiety was speaking louder for her, she almost gave him an angry look. Almost. However, instead of her eyes glaring at him, they went wide in shock.

He was extremely gorgeous, and the crooked smile wasn't helping her to think otherwise.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered weakly.

"I asked if you are okay?" He asked with a concern.

"I-uh, yeah I am fine. Just don't want to have a bump on my head today."

"Well, don't worry about that, no one will notice the tiny bump over the beautiful face like yours." His smile widened as he squinted one eye and winked.

Whatever the effect the guy was making on Bonnie disappeared in an instant. Flirting at first meet is something she was never able to digest. But, damn the guy was hot.

"Yeah… right." she started slowly. "I should be going now, or else I will get late." she rushed passed him without giving him any chance of talking further.

Since it's her first day, she didn't have her I.D. card created. So, she took the visitor's pass and entered through the gate. Take the elevator and go to the 40th floor where the main office of Strings was located and where she had to report. The only problem was it was a maze of elevators.

"First right and then take a left." The same voice spoke to her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "For the 40th floor, you have to take a right and then a left. The elevators for that floor are situated in that direction."

Bonnie figured since she wasn't saying anything, he kept explaining himself.

"Oh. um, thanks." She was intrigued and calm at the same time. First, she didn't remember if she said anything about which floor she had to go to, and second, she wondered if the guy was a psychic like her.

"Pleasure is all mine." He smiled crookedly and started walking with her.

"Sooooo, are you following me or something?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oooor, maybe we have the same destination to reach at." He answered back, and she couldn't help but smile due to the way he talked.

"You have a really beautiful smile by the way."

"Do you flirt with every random girl you meet?" She shot back.

"Well not EVERY random girl." He stopped before pushing the elevator button, and answered after a pause, "Just the ones who are gorgeous."

She didn't answer him back, but shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Are you still going to follow me?" she asked once the elevator stopped at the fortyth floor.

"That depends… on where you heading for!" The guy turned to face her, keeping his hands deep under his grey colored suit pant. "I am Damon, by the way… Damon Salvatore."

He brought his hand in front of her and in a reflex she took it to shake.

"I am Bonnie.." before she could complete her sentence, she was interrupted with a big "Hey" from the corner.

It was Caroline Forbes, her new boss. She was waving at her with a broad smile. However, in between the walk from her standing point to Bonnie's point, her smile started to disappear and was switched with a frown.

"Hey, Bonnie." Caroline shrugged her shoulders slowly staring between her and Damon, the mysterious guy who was still standing beside her.

"Hi, Caroline. Am I late? I hope I am not, because I was totally inside the building before time." Bonnie started to panic.

"No, no, you are all good. I was wondering if you didn't get lost or something. The maze elevators in this building are confusing. So, I was just coming out to check if everything is fine." Once she was finished, Caroline turned her head to Bonnie's right. "Damon." Caroline smiled at him.

"Caroline." Damon mimicked the same tone as Caroline's.

"You are here… with Bonnie." Caroline was smiling, but there was something weird about the way her teeth were gritting against each other.

"Oh, she met me downstairs." Damon said.

Before it was too late, Bonnie's brain started to add one plus one, and things were starting to clear in her head.

"Damon!" She said out of blue. "As in, Damon Salvatore, as in Stefan Salvatore's elder brother?" She had read in some article about Stefan, and in the family and friends the only person who is always mentioned is his older brother. Him and the friend who is also like a family.

"Usually people know STEFAN as MY younger brother, but it's nice to meet someone who knows him first." Damon replied. Bonnie couldn't tell if he was kidding or was serious. "I am glad that Stefan has friends other than chipmunks."

"Uh, what?"

"Ignore him." Caroline interjected. "He babbles and can't let go of his monologues, so just… excuse him." Bonnie saw her making the same fake kind of smile to Damon. "If you will go straight, you will see Stacy sitting at the reception. Tell her your name, she will show you your cubicle, and once I am free, I will meet you there."

"Sure." Bonnie smiled, and took a deep breath.

Fingers crossed for not messing things up for herself.

"All the best for your first day."

She heard Damon wishing her before she left them standing there.

[***]

Damon was still looking in the direction where Bonnie headed. She looked different from the picture Caroline tweeted, but in a good way.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline smacked him on his right shoulder.

"Ouch… Caroline, behave, this isn't the boarding house. People might think you are harassing me."

"Don't you dare think about it." Caroline ignored his joke and gave him a serious warning. Serious because her face was dead drop serious. Doesn't mean Damon was going to take Caroline seriously.

"Don't encourage me." He mocked her.

"DAMON!"

"Caroline… chill. Stop worrying about stuff so much."

"Look, I don't care what you do with your life, or how many girls you sleep with, just stay away from Bonnie. She hasn't even started yet and you are here already flirting with her. If she left, I am gonna murder you, I swear."

"Stop being feisty, and just tell me why did you call me here?"

"Oh, yes… follow me to my office room."

While following her, he looked around the place. Even though they know each other for almost their whole life, Damon have never been to her office. And he could totally see Caroline in every inch. It's vibrant and so colorful that it shrieked her name.

"Oh, nice office…. And cute picture." Damon said while taking the chair opposite to her table. He took the frame in his hand which was holding Caroline and Stefan's picture. Standing in a red cap and a gown smiling from one eye to another, it was their graduation picture. "I wonder whoever took the picture, is the best photographer of the world. I mean he knows the angles."

Caroline stared at him before saying, "And who told you it's a 'he'?" She grinned widely, the triumphant smile coming on her face.

"Very funny." Damon commented.

"So, as you know that my new column is going to launch soon in the next edition of our Magazine, we are throwing a huge launch party for that." she started while taking the chair.

"Okay, and how does it concern me?" Damon said while playing with the rubik's cube which was places on her table. "Look, if you want help in your mundane work then please contact the younger Salvatore. He will be available all the time for you, in fact he would be happy to be in your service..." Damon might have had continued, however when he saw the expression on her face, he stopped.

"Thanks for the advice Mr. Salvatore, but that is not the reason why I called you. In fact, if I need any help I would, as you have indicated so profoundly, call Stefan, who by the way will never complaint to help me or anyone in need."

"Theeeeen, why the hell am I here?"

He waited for her answer as he saw the change in her facial expressions. From the sarcastic face to a puppy face, it took her two seconds for the transformation.

"Spit." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You know Rebecca right? Rebecca Mikaelson?"

"Yeah." He said slowly. "What about her?"

"Well, she is, like I said before going to work with me from now on since she is handling the Department in the Prada, and is also one of the sponsor for us, and-"

"Come to the point, blondie." Damon cut her in the middle. Her blabbers were one of the many things which Damon never entertained.

"I kinda said you are available."

"For what?"

"For the party. I sort of told her that you will be happy to go as her plus one."

"Aaaand, didn't I tell you before that I don't got with the same girl twice."

"Yeah, and I told you that THIS is important for me…"

"AND I told you, that I DON'T care."

"Come on Damon, it's just one damn event. I am not sending you on some war where you could die."

"What will I get if I go with her?"

"Wait… so you will go?" She was already jumping on her feet.

"Depends upon your offer."

"Okay… um, what about the most expensive armani suit."  
"Are you kidding me? How much expensive can you get from THIS?" He gestured his hands hovering over the suit he was wearing.

Caroline sighed in exhaustion. She knows if there was a badge for having most expensive stuff, it would definitely go to Damon Salvatore.

"Then what do you want?"

"How about the Caro-token."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's the favour token. Which I can use anywhere, anytime without any expiration date OR without any questions asked."

Caroline started to laugh. "You are kidding, right."

He didn't join in her laughters.

"Right?" She asked again.

And again he didn't reply.

"No ways I am gonna do that."

"Why? You don't have any problem when you pull this trick from Stefan?"

"First, you are not supposed to know about that, and second, that's Stefan. Okay. He trusts me."

"Fine, then. I am going, apologize to Rebecca from YOUR side." Damon was standing up when she stopped her.

"Wait…. Ugh, I am so gonna regret it." Caroline muttered. "Fine, it's a deal then."

"Deal. Just… please keep her happy."

"Well, that comes as a second nature when you are Damon Salvatore." Damon smirked and finally stood up. "Now, if I may, I have a lot of work to do."

"As if you have anything to do other than one-night stands." Caroline muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Have a nice day." She waved him a goodbye.

"Give my love to Bon-bon."

"Damon don't you-"

He would have heard what she said afterwards, but he was already out of her office. Not that he needed to be present in her vicinity to know how that sentences ended.

[***]

It's March and in some places it already feels spring, the places situated in south side. New York is definitely not one of those places. Hanna has been waiting outside her school for just about fifteen minutes but she is freezing to death, even though she has like 3 layers on.

"How long is it gonna take?" She stutters on the phone, shivering from the cold.

"Five more minutes. You know how the traffic is in this city."

It was Stefan, and anyways, if she is in need the very first person she always calls is Stefan. It has always been like that since she met Stefan. The only good thing that came out of being Caroline's sister was to meet Stefan. He is kind, loyal and whenever she feels out of the place, he makes sure to make her comfortable.

" _Can I come too?" Hanna asked her older sister who was busy preparing the room for Zoya's birthday party._

" _What are you gonna do there? Don't you have homework to finish?" Caroline said while paying attention to the decoration._

" _I already finished it."_

" _No."_

" _But-"_

' _What the hell are you gonna do with the bunch of high school students?"_

" _Better than being all alone." the little Hanna mumbled. She knows she might be way too young for the said group, but she didn't care._

" _You are not coming, and that's final. It's not a babysitting party." Caroline wasn't in a mood of entertaining her baby sister, and riling up on this was just a waste of time for her._

" _Who said it isn't?" Stefan walked into the room and went straight towards Hanna._

" _Oh, no no no. You are so not gonna manipulate me into keeping her in the party." Caroline pointed at Stefan._

" _I won't." Stefan said sincerely. "I will stay with her."_

" _You what?"_

" _Yeah, I mean I can stay at both places."_

" _They are high school students, Stefan. I mean what if someone gave her something weird to eat, or if she accidentally drink something."_

 _Hanna could see them arguing, but she didn't get the point of argument. What could possibly go wrong from drinking something?_

" _Caroline… I will take care of her. Don't worry." He turned around to look at Hanna. "Besides, she would love to hang out with me, right Hanna?" He winked at her._

" _Yes, yes, I would love to." Hanna said excitedly._

" _But, won't you get bored?"_

" _I would rather get bored in the party. She will be fine, don't worry." Stefan whispered to Caroline._

" _I am more worried about you, since she is the diva of tantrums."_

 _But, Hanna never throws tantrums when it comes to Stefan._

To minimize the freezing effect, Hanna started to walk briskly on the periphery of the ground where her car was parked.

That's when a guy passed by her and knocked her into the shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you are going." She shouted.

"You should do the same." The guy responded back.

He was wearing all black colored clothes from tip to toe, with the hat on his head. By the looks, he was totally shady high school kid, holding the skateboard in one hand and the bag in other.

"Nice skateboard." She said before she could think of anything else.

"Thanks? You are interested in skateboards?"

"Please… I would never put my feet over that thing."

"Says the girl who reads cactuses."

"It's cacti."

"Cactuses."

"Cactus is derived from a Latin word and in Latin the plural of cactus IS in fact, Cacti." She pointed it out.

"Whatever, loser." He said and left before she could reply.

"Hey, come back. How.. how dare you." She was talking on the empty road now when she heard the honk of the car.

"So, are you gonna stand there and shout or are you gonna get in?" Stefan said while pulling up the car in the corner.

"You know there was this guy-"

"Yeah, that guy… he looked really shady to me."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"He was arguing with me… ME… I mean nobody argues with me."

"Caroline argues with you… and wins most of the time."

"Yeah because I let her."

"Yeah… riiight." Stefan rolled his eyes, with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Shut up."

"You probably won't admit but you both are so alike."

"No, we are not. I am cuter than her."

Stefan laughed at her.

"Although I am pretty sure you will counter me."

"What." He frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"So you don't think Caroline is cute?"

"When did I say that?"

"So, you DO think she is cute."

Stefan didn't reply. It was a routine, more like a habit for him to listen to Hanna's tease when they were alone. Caroline didn't know about it, or acted as if she didn't know.

"I will take that blush on your cheek as a yes."

"Hey, I don't blush."

"But… you are…. Right now."

"One day in the company of Damon Salvatore, and this is the result."

"Family hiking! what can you do, huh. But, I must admit, it was reaaally fun in having someone on my team for once." Hanna said while checking her fingernails.

"What does that supposed to mean? I am always on your team."

"Uh-no… you play double roles. On one hand, you take my side, but on the other you always manipulate me in giving in to Caroline. In fact, you secretly wish for her to win in anything, even if she is wrong."

"Hey, I do what I think is the right thing to do. And now if she asks for the car-"

"I will tell her I took care of it myself. Or else she will get another reason to pick a fight with me."

Stefan stayed till she went inside her house. Hanna never knew but in reality, Stefan always tried to convince Caroline to look through Hanna's eyes. When things are said and done, Caroline will be the first person to run to Hanna if she needed any protection. She is just good in hiding the emotions.

[***]

Stefan parks the car on the street away, and walked to wards I Tea Cafe which was situated on the Filbert street. He was done with the article for Vorb Magazine, but he got the last minute call about the interview, and since there were few questions the Editor wanted to discuss with him, he chose this place. Good for evening caffeine.

"I am so sorry to call you in such a short notice." Celine, the editor said.

"Hey, it's all good."

They took the table on right lane. "So, what's the matter you needed to talk about?"

"Just wanted to give you the news that, I have bought the firm and now you are sitting with the new owner of the Vorb Magazine." Celine's parent were from Philippines and she had struggled a lot to reach this position. Thus, hearing about her success, made Stefan very happy.

"Wow, this is such a great news. And you are telling me this in a coffee shop? I mean this needs to be celebrated."

"I know." She laughed. "And that's why I called you here. There is a success party tomorrow. You have to be there."

"Sure."

"Mmmm… and bring Caroline too. I would really like to meet her in person. After hearing so much about her, I am dying to meet her."

Stefan smiled to himself. "Yeah sure she loves parties."

"Then it's settled then. I hope she isn't like Phoebe assumed."

"What did she assumed?"

"Oh, nothing serious. A few months back, Caroline threw a charity fashion week, which sounded more like a shallow reason."

Stefan was about to say something when she interrupted. "Doesn't mean she is."

"Probably you are right… and she is a little shallow." Stefan started. "But, then who doesn't have flaws in them."

"Yeah… that's true."

Celine sipped her coffee before asking another question. "So, if you can change something about her, what would you change?"

"Nothing." He said instantly. "Flaws or not, shallow or not, that girl is my best friend, and the only person beside my brother to whom I can talk about anything and everything.

"That's very impressive of her, I must say."

Stefan chuckled. "Well, then embrace yourself, you are gonna get hella impressed tomorrow. You know what, you should totally do your next article on her."

"Let's see, impressing me is easy enough. Impressing Phoebe on the other hand…. Way too hard."

"Well you did it pretty nicely."

Celine laughed at the tease. Phoebe was the Vorb's photographer and her girlfriend.

"I can bet that Caroline will." Stefan said.

Maybe they need to wait and watch on that.


	7. Prep it all

A/n: Thanks to everyone who left the review or messaged me personally. It gives me the idea of what the readers are enjoying and what not, so kudos to that :) to infinity- I hope this chapter is what you asked for? :) Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to leave in the comment what you think about it.

* * *

"Are you serious right now?" Stefan glared at her, almost judging at the choice of her was their usual movie night, not that he was interested in the particular movie she suggested. Also, it wasn't a movie night either, but it's Caroline and she made it one of the days she tags when she wants Stefan to agree on with her.

"What's wrong with this movie?"

"Everything about this movie is wrong." Stefan said while staring at the poster of the guy who looked like a zombie but making heart eyes to apparently a human. "It's like that vampire movie all over again, which you made me watch a few years ago."

"But there are no other movies right now." Caroline's eyes were looking for another movie if she could find one.

"Well, we can-"

"Nope." She rejected his option without even listening.

"But, I didn't finish."

She turned around to look at him. "Stefan… if you really want to see the stars so badly, we can go to the treehouse and stare at the cosmic world."

"Caroline…. Just because there is stars in the name of the movie, doesn't meant it's about that."

"Yeah, I know that… it's about space and shuttles, and the aliens living in the outer space world. I am not in a mood of watching a Star Trek movie."

"Star wars…. There is a difference."

"Potato, po-ta-to." She said mouthing her lips in an o shape.

He would have argued, but there wasn't any point, so he let it pass.

"Anyways, you have a bad taste in movies." Caroline started, while buying the popcorn. She ordered the big size tub. "Please don't add any butter." She told the guy taking her order.

"I have perfectly fine taste in movies." Stefan argued.

"You didn't like Notebook, so shut up." She argued back.

"I never said I didn't like it, it wasn't for my taste. That's it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It was such an epic love Stefan."

Stefan chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" She twitched her brows, and glared at him. Not because he didn't like a movie she liked, but because she thought he was mocking her.

"I didn't say, it was funny."

She waited for him to finish, so he continued. "Well, to be honest, this big and epic kind of love is good on papers, or movies. In real life, either they would have ended up being adjusted in their own life without each other, or one of them would have left the other."

"And you are a motivational writer." She laughed in disbelief. "What kind of negative books are you reading lately?"

"I am just stating the truth. Let's be real here Caroline, if the characters of that movie were living in 21st century, things wouldn't have taken the route as they did in that movie."

"Like what?"

"Like, those letters. If in 21st century, the guy wants to contact the girl, so many ways to do so when he is seeing that the letters are coming back. Internet, phone, text message, whatsapp, or instagram, or facebook, even your favorite twitter. So many means."

"You would do the same if you are born in 1850's."

"But, I wasn't born in 1850, I am not IN 1850, I am in 2016, and this Stefan has some brains."

"Don't ruin romance for me." She stopped him before he could have done more damage to her fairy tale love stories.

"But, there are other ways of romance."

"For example?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Like a candlelight dinner."

"Aaaand what's so special about that?"

"It will be on the beach, under the moonlight, where you can hear the tides calming the nerves, and it can be a 3 course meal. I can also hire the violinist to play the favorite song for the girl. And once we are done with the dinner, we can walk on the beach shore."

"Or can ride a boat, with twinkling stars in the sky." Joined in Caroline.

"Ah, so are you inputting your Tangled fantasy into it?"

"Hey, you have your fantasies, I have mine. But, please continue." She said, because she was totally digging it.

"Hmm…" He smiled and continued from where he stopped. "She might be cold, so I would keep my jacket around her, lean towards her a little so that, if she wants, she could keep her head over my shoulder. She might get tired with all the walking, so we can sit on the sand for a while-"

"Oh… no, no, no." She interrupted him.

"What?"

"That would totally ruin her dress."

"Oookay. Then I would carry her all the way to her."

"And then?" Caroline's anticipation was killing her, and his slow narrative was getting on her nerves.

"And then we will watch the movie."

"Huh?"

"Movie… the one you dragged me into watching, and didn't let me watch my favourite one."

She still didn't get what he was talking about, until the lights in the theatre went off, and the trailers started on the screen.

She huffed in silence, which he couldn't notice. Probably next time she would be able to hear the full version.

[***]

"Oh by the way, Celine was asking for your number. She might contact you." Stefan said once the movie was over.

"What? Why? How? Why would she call me?" The words rushed through her mouth when she heard the name. She knew exactly she was. And after the party last night, where she met her and the girlfriend, she was totally trying to ignore the topic with Stefan. Did it worsen in a day?

 _Caroline has been digging about Celine a lot lately, basically Facebook, but most of the stuff like her profile was either locked or she just didn't fill it out, out of which the second option was looking less realistic. There wasn't much to find, and she was kind of losing her mind with the dead end when Stefan asked her to come with him for Celine's party._

" _Celine who?" She asked acting normally and hiding the fact that she knew perfectly who Celine was._

" _She is the editor of the Vorb Magazine. Well now she is owns it."_

" _She OWNS it?"_

" _Yeah, she just took over the company, and thus the success party."_

 _Caroline was unsure how to respond to his request. "Actually, I would have liked to come with you, but I am really busy." She never liked saying no to Stefan, but, right now she had no intention of hanging out around the mean looking girl, or to be in a conversation with her._

" _Oh. Too much work?" He asked with a concern in his tone._

" _Yeah, a lot actually."_

" _Oh… if you need any help…"_

" _No, I can manage. I have Bonnie now, you know."_

" _Okay." He smiled. "But, it would have been really nice if you were coming. Celine and her girlfriend would have been so happy to meet you."_

 _For a second, Caroline thought she was just hearing stuff. Did he just said girlfriend?_

" _She has a girlfriend?" Caroline asked._

" _Yeah, the photographer. They have been together for a long time."_

 _The photographer! How did she miss it? It was all over there, Celine had a lot of photographs with that girl. Hearing about it, she almost jumped on her feet._

 _Containing herself again, she answered, "You know, on second thoughts, I think I will be able to finish up my pending work before the party."_

" _Really? That would be awesome. I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"_

" _Sounds good."_

"Why are you asking the question in this way?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"In what way?"

"In the way when you have done something, and now you think the whole world is on to you."

"No… I didn't.. I didn't talk in that way. At all." Even though she knew he was right about this, she just denied.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…" She mumbled, and when he kept on staring at her, her voice raised to a higher pitch. "Nothing... okay, I did nothing." Not that she was sure of.

 _Caroline decided to wore a red strapless dress of Guess, with black gladiator pumps from Aldo. Fine look for the party. Although talking to the people around her wasn't going that well._

" _So, Caroline I heard you are going to start your new column from next month." Celine asked her in the circle of five people standing with their toast._

" _Yep. There is a launch party soon, and I really hope it will be a huge success."_

" _What will be the main point of focus for the column?" Another lady asked._

" _I will be talking about this more in details in the launch party, but if I have to tell you in few words it is going to change the whole world."_

" _Like the fashion week you hosted last month." Said Phoebe. Phoebe was Celine's girlfriend and for some reason, didn't look so impressed with Caroline._

" _Sure, it will be for every kind of person you can imagine."_

 _She was giving really an off vibe to her. Caroline tried to figure out the reason behind her behaviour but she was failing._

" _Yeah, right." Phoebe rolled her eyes, and sipped the drink._

" _Um, so… you are a photographer." Caroline tried to change the topic._

" _Yep, I am."_

" _Great."_

" _Mhmm."_

 _She was definitely feeling suffocating now. And the only way to get out of the situation was to drink more. However, it was just wine and dine kind of party. Thus, no hard liquor, whatsoever._

" _I think Stefan was calling me. I will come in a bit." She turned around to leave, but bumped into a waiter who was holding a tray with wine glasses. He tried to keep himself from falling, and in doing so, he pushed the rolling table standing beside them a little forward, one thing let to another, and Caroline could see the ripple effects, which pushed Phoebe on the three layer cake which just came out of the Pantry._

 _Caroline's eyes went wide when she realized what just happened started all from the point where she was standing at that moment._

" _Uh… yeah." She murmured. She tried retracing back her steps, and fortunately no one saw her._

 _At least that's what she hoped._

"So, that was all… you?" Stefan pointed a finger on her. Stefan shook his head, trying to content the laugh.

"This isn't funny."

"Yeah… you are right, but then the whole fiasco comes in front of my eyes, and I can't help to say it in a straight face." He started laughing. "So, yeah… it is kinda funny."

"Shut up." Caroline started to pace around him. "You think she knows?"

"Why do you think she wanna talk to you?" Taking the advantage of the scenario, he teased her..

"No, no, no, what if she is calling to get me arrested?"

"Nobody gets arrested for that Caroline." He chuckled. He had suggested Celine for the doing the article on Caroline, and probably that was reason she wanted to talk to Caroline. However, he didn't want to tell her yet.

"Or worst." She continued. "What if… she wrote something about me in her magazine?"

"That might happen." Stefan commented, to which she stared in horror. "I am kidding."

"Oh my god."

"Caroline… I am kidding." He repeated, but she was panicking. She had this thing of getting panicked for nothing.

"Her girlfriend didn't like me… and maybe now she just wanna ruin my career or something."

"Why do you think she didn't like you?"

"I have no clue, but she was really cold to me."

Stefan stopped her from pacing. "First of all, let's sit over here." He told her to sit beside him on the tree house which they built during their childhood in her backyard.

"Now, take a deep breathe." He took a deep breathe, and she followed. "And let tell you one thing… I am sure Phoebe liked you, and whatever vibes you got were wrong."

"Why?" She asked shaking her head and huffing the deep puff of airs.

"Because, I don't think it's possible to not like you."

Even without trying, her lips twitched upward into a smile, and her nerves were calm once again.

"You are just saying it to make me feel better."

"No, I am just trying to tell you the fact…. But IF that is making you feel better… it's the icing on the cake."

She smiled, and the smile on his face followed.

"Well, at least you get to see your stars." Caroline said while staring on the sky above them, sitting beside each other and their legs hanging down in the air.

"For the last time, I wasn't talking about these stars."

"Yeah… right."

Their voice were sounded like the buzz through far away, but the tree house was filled with their laughter and slow chuckles.

[***]

Bonnie had made two sections with the piles of clothes. One with the yays, and the other with the nays.

"And how about this one?" Caroline turned around to show her the dress. A strawberry colored dress, drown down till her feet, with a silk belt on hanging on her waist, looked really pretty on her. Just like the rest of the twenty dresses she had tried. They were good but she wanted the best.

"This one is great too." Bonnie replied.

"That's the thing, I want the best Bonnie. It is really a big day for the magazine, and if the column succeeds, we might surpass Elle, or Entertainment Weekly."

"Caroline… you don't need to worry about anything. It's going to be really awesome. And by the way, you look pretty."

"You think?" Caroline smiled, squeezing her nose, her smile broadened to finally getting the dress.

"Yeah."

"And what about this one?" A voice came walking towards her, and the automatic smile came on Caroline's face.

"Oh my god… Donna you are back." Caroline went to hug her, air kissing on the cheeks.

"Obviously, I had to. Couldn't miss your party for anything." Donna replied.

Donna Paulson was a very good friend and colleague of Caroline. She joined Strings like an year or two years back, and even though she is still new in the office compared to Caroline who was like the co-mother of the magazine, Donna is best source for any kind of information in the company.

"Hmm… well I must say, that Tan really looks good on you." Caroline said.

"And the warmer tone suits you too… And who is this" Donna pointed at Bonnie.

"Oh, this is Bonnie… Bonnie Bennett, my new assistant."

They smiled at each other, shaking their hands. "So finally you hired an assistant."

"Yeah, Stefan kinda pushed me for that."

"Good for you. Is Miranda still giving you a hard time?"

"Well, luckily after I hired Bonnie, things are going pretty smooth with her."

"You should try this one." Donna suggested the one she was holding in her hand, and from the look on Caroline's face, it was clear that she found the dress for her after all.


End file.
